1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch pad module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch pad module of a computer device.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch pad module is one of the essential parts of each notebook computer in order to perform a computer mouse's function within an operation system. A conventional touch pad module is assembled a computer housing by using nuts and bolts. Such assembling way would need lots of labor efforts and low production output. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving the touch pad module assembly structure.